superRWBY
by tomla134
Summary: our trio in remnant. no real plan for this, so help (criticism, comments, etc) would be welcome. supernatural fans, please help. ships will ensue, I would especially love help with that.
1. Death is not the end

_We do not die when our bodies are not of this earth. _

_Rather, we live on. We live on, for while our names are still spoken, one cannot die._

_With that said, we die twice: the first when our mortal bodies crumble, and the second when our names are spoken for the last time. _

_And yet, we can still live on, for though our names may be forgotten, and our headstones may be weathered to nothing, our actions can commemorate who we were. _

_Tiny actions have a way of turning into huge events._

_Instead, we may think of death as a new beginning, as a start of a whole new adventure. _

_Death, like life, is but a word. The only meaning it holds is what we attach to it. _

_We must take into consideration the possibility that we are never really alive, merely just another day closer to death, for death is the friend of the poor, the homeless, and the bereaved. The enemy of the rich and the powerful, and those who have an image. The only sure thing on this planet, or any others._

_And in conclusion, if it lives, so it can, and must, die._

SuperRWBY: Prologue: Death is not the end

Dean was starting to get mad. Sam had said that they might have a case, but it seemed like nothing.

The duo had been eating some pie, when Castiel appeared in the bunker.

"I have received your phone call," he announced, and stared beyond the brothers.

"Who are you?" he asked, and the other two turned to behold a strange sight. An individual of indeterminate age, wearing rusted, poorly-maintained, and brown-stained chain mail and swim trunks was lounging in the shadows, and the brothers had weapons at him in an instant, with Castiel pulling an angel blade from somewhere within his trench coat.

The strangest thing about him was the skeleton tattoo that covered his body, from his brown hair to his chicken-like legs.

"First, please put the weapons away, if I wanted you dead, then you already would be dead. Second, I'm nobody special, but you can call me the kid with the skeleton tattoo," he said, in a voice that was hardly a whisper. None of the others budged. He sighed.

"Fine, fine, how about this. I tell you the deal with what's happening, and where all the disappearing people are going, and maybe, just maybe, you can see some stuff that you wouldn't believe is true, and there might even be a chance to save a world. What say you?" when he finished, the other three blinked and processed this, still not lowering their weapons.

"Oh, and those guns ain't going to kill me, not for long at least," he said, finally succeeding in pushing them away.

"People haven't disappeared," Dean said, and the kid shook his head.

"Yes, they have, it's just that you haven't noticed. I think I know who is behind it, though. Group called Cedocore. I can get you to where the action is," he said, sounding like he was desperately trying to get them to go.

"Um, where, exactly, would we go?" Sam asked, and the kid grinned widely, "and what exactly is your deal with all this?"

"I already told you, I'm nobody special, I'm the kid with the skeleton tattoo. And I really don't like Cedocore, after they screwed me and my friends over. I would have killed them by now, but I'm fine with just messing up their interests. And you would go to another world, another universe, another possibility, if you like. And fear not, I have something to get you back when you're there," he exhaled, somehow all in one breath. Seeing their hesitation, he continued, "look guys, I understand that you are the guardians of all that is right and good, killing things, saving people, all that love and joy, but there is another world out there that needs your help. Things out there that the people can't deal with, because the hunters there are not the hunters that you are. Castiel, you will still have your angel powers, and I can ensure that you have your weapons, but are you guys in?"

Before the three could respond, he grinned and stepped forward to clap the brothers on the back, after which they collapsed. Castiel had an angel blade again to his throat, and the kid grinned and slapped him on the back, and he too fell on the ground, screaming like the brothers were.

Under their clothing, a tattoo appeared on their back, a finely detailed piece that depicted a road diverging, covering the center of their backs.

With an almost-kindly grin, he sent the three on their adventure.

Before they were gone, he grinned even wider and added a few things to make the experience interesting.

Λ

Dean awoke in the impala, with a screaming pain in his head and no clue where he was.

Stepping out of the car, he was blinded by the streetlights, until he ran into a young girl, wearing a red coat.

He wobbled, then came to his senses to help the girl up.

"Sorry about that," Dean said, and looked around, "are you sure you should be out this late, in somewhere like this?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I've got a sniper scythe, and besides, one guy wanted me to do something, but I made him not," she said, happily, and Dean frowned.

"Where are we?" he asked, remembering the skeleton tattoo's words. The girl in red and black frowned at this, and Dean tried very hard not to feel foolish.

"We're in Vale, silly!" she said, and turned to walk off, but instead turned back around.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask: what's your name?" she asked brightly, and he started a little.

"O-oh, I'm Dean. And you are?" he stated, and held out his hand.

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" she said, and there was an awkward pause.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm headed to the Dust shop over there, the owner is really nice and lets me browse the magazines without making me buy anything," she explained, and he resisted the urge to ask what Dust is.

"You mind if I tag along?" he asked, trying not to sound creepy. Apparently he didn't come off as creepy.

"Sure!" and they started walking, after Dean locked his vehicle.

"So, I was wondering what your weapons are. . .?" she inquired, and he debated for a moment on whether he should show her his pistol and knife or not, and then came to the conclusion that if she had a sniper scythe on her, then a little pistol and a pointy knife probably weren't anything to take note of.

He pulled out his M1911, and stared at it: when he tried to depress the magazine release button, he found that there was none, and at the butt of the pistol, where there would be the bottom of the magazine, there was just smooth, rounded plastic. Otherwise it was the same, and he removed the knife with the other hand, seeing as he did so that it was still the same. As the pulled the knife out, he felt something on his hip and looked around.

He saw two things that scared him: first of all was what looked like a dog's tail, emerging from the seat of his pants, and the second was that he had a pair of what looked like black, one-piece machetes in a sheath on his belt, at his hip. Putting the knife and pistol back, he removed the straight blades, and realized that they were different lengths.

Ruby watched him with interest, and he finally put the weapons back.

"So, what's your weapon?" he asked, feeling a little nonsensical. Usually you might ask about someone's job, or children, but here, apparently, you asked about their weapons.

"Oh, I just have Crescent Rose, a High Caliber Sniper Scythe," she said, lovingly, also removing the weapon, unfolding it, and plunging the tip into the ground, making Dean jump away.

"That . . . is a really big scythe. And. . . . It's a gun?" he said, puzzled by the receiver on the weapon. Ruby nodded; impressed that someone would recognize that it was a weapon, before being told.

"Well, let's get going," Dean said, edging away from Ruby as she folded up her weapon and slid it into its sheath.

"So, what type of Faunus are you?" she asked, as they walked.

"I—what's"— he was cut off by Ruby abruptly continuing.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that I saw your ears, and I wondered. . . I've never seen something like that. . . I don't hate Faunus, I'm just curious," she trailed off, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"I—what's a Faunus?" he asked, and she stopped in her tracks, forcing him to double back a step.

"You're a Faunus, silly! It's like . . . like a human with animal traits!" she enthused, and then immediately dropped her gaze. He reached up the rub his head, and felt a pair of dog ears poking from his skull. He realized that must have been the horrible headache he had earlier.

"Um, I guess I'm a dog Faunus," he said, hesitantly, not sure what to say or do.

"Oh! That's cool!" Ruby said, perking up immediately. By this point, they had made their way to the dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn, and went inside. Ruby immediately put on headphones and headed to the magazine rack, and Dean went to the counter; maybe the old guy manning the teller could be of some informational use?

"Hello sir, I have been living under a rock for my life, and I was just wondering, what is this Dust stuff you have so much of?" he asked, not really sure where he was going. The owner looked at him, but responded with a kindly smile.

"Well, when humanity was first born, there were also creatures of the dark, called Grimm, that tried to destroy mankind, and they got us pretty good, almost all the way. Anyway, man found Nature's  
Wrath, and used to fight back against the Grimm. Nowadays, the Schnee Dust Company," he said the name with a snarl of distaste, "makes most of the Dust available, and sub-par Dust at that. The hip new term for it is 'energy propellant,' but it works the same: it releases energy that we can manipulate," he finished, and Dean nodded, knowing that is next question was going to sound monumentally stupid, but asking it nevertheless.

"Aaaaaand what's Grimm?" Dean asked the shopkeeper, who just stared, "it's been a while since I was out from under my rock."

"They are the monsters that almost destroyed humanity, that Hunters fight?" the old man sounded like he was asking a question, but he smiled kindly and continued, "they have no soul, and they are vicious, and black and evil."

Dean smiled and wandered off, and a few minutes later, a guy with orange hair walked into the store, with a bunch of goons. From the corner Dean was in, he seemed to be robbing the place?

It was then that a hired gun approached him, and said something about putting his hands up. He pointed to his ears, pretending like he was deaf, and the guy walked closer, and the gun gestured for him to put his hands up. Dean shrugged, and the gun gestured with his own arms.

It was then that Dean attacked, punching him and repeating until he was thrown through the window. Another gun flew through a window, presumably because of Ruby, and the fight was on.

Eventually, they made their way outside, where the ginger-haired man made some snarky comment about it being worth every cent. Raising his cane, he shot his new friend Ruby, and made a run for it, obviously hoping the resulting cloud of smoke would hide his escape.

Dean gave chase, scaling a fire escape, knowing the scythemeister would either be alive or she wouldn't; a round like that was hardly survivable.

"Hey, ginger!" he shouted, "nowhere left to run!" Dean felt someone next to him, and realized it must be Ruby. Dean pulled out his pistol, and the ginger thief yelled something moronic, throwing something rather less moronic at them, again firing a round at them.

Not stopping to question how she survived the thief's first shot, he tackled Ruby out of the way. The action turned out to be pointless, when a woman in a tattered purple cloak blocked the shot using some sort of purple energy thing? Maybe this was one use of Dust?

Ruby turned her weapon into a compact sniper rifle, and Dean pulled his pistol out and started throwing rounds at the aircraft that the thief was now on.

After a brief battle, the thief vanished and the two found themselves in an interrogation cell, with the woman and a man in glasses.

A long conversation later, the man in glasses, who had introduced himself as Professor Ozpin, turned to Dean.

"And you? What is your name?"

"Dean Winchester," he said, shaking Ozpin's hand.

"Would you like to attend my school?" he asked. Dean weighed his options. Sure, he was used to sleeping in his Impala, but he didn't even know if gasoline existed here. He had almost no friends, no clue of where he was, and no money, whatever it was they used here. A moment later, he nodded.

"Sure, Professor, I'll attend your school."

The other nodded, and the two older ones left the room, leaving the door open for the other two. Dean surmised that he would have to sleep in the Impala.

AN: hey guys, can you tell I'm on a RWBY frenzy? Yeah so I'm not really into supernatural so any help that can be given would be wonderful.


	2. Angel and Demon

As soon as he awoke, Castiel felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades, different from when that skeleton human had touched him earlier. He also noticed that he had a pair of gauntlets, extending from his knuckles to his elbow, on both arms.

As soon as his vision cleared, several other things also become apparent: firstly, that he was seated, and second, that he was in an establishment that appeared to have alcoholic drinks on the wall. From that, he deduced that he was at a bar, and began to survey his surroundings.

The building he was in was large, and filled with men that all seemed identical: up on a stage at one end was someone wearing an animal head, and the bartender seemed to be the only one who wasn't a clone of a fedora-wearing, facial hair wearing man.

The door opened, and a young girl, in a revealing outfit stepped through, as the music seemed to subtly change, the beat matching her stride. Castiel slowly reached inside his coat for an angel blade, but there was none.

Seeing the method of interrogation she was using upon the bartender, he slid off his chair and began walking to where she was. He reached her as the surrounding men pulled a variety of weapons on them.

He froze, but she continued talking in a conversational tone. She walked towards the center of the building, saying something about kissing and making up, when the identical men attacked.

Seeing some of them start towards him, he wondered what to do, just as a blade emerged from each gauntlet, just above his knuckles, giving him a pair of katars.

Putting his new weapons to good use, he and the blonde quickly cut through the men, when a pair of girls appeared, one in a white dress, the other in a red dress.

The girl in white went for the blonde girl, while the girl in red made a beeline for Castiel. As she was still a distance off, Castiel, in a rustle of trench coat, appeared in front of her, swinging his katars as he did so. Looking surprised that he was able to move so fast, the girl blocked the strike, using a set of claws.

The two began to fight, but it wasn't long before the man from earlier returned, this time carrying some unidentifiable object over his shoulder.

Shouting something, he launched a volley of rockets towards the blonde. Castiel turned to the man, ready to hack him into pieces, but the girl merely jumped back a dozen yards.

He attacked her again, this time apparently pulling a fistful of her hair out, something that seemed to anger her mightily.

Castiel stood and watched, as the man was pummeled.

Finally, the man was defeated, and the girl turned to Castiel.

"Thanks for the help, but I could've handled them!" she said, and he glanced at her.

"Somehow, I doubt that: one young human female, against more than thirty human attackers? I highly doubt you would have been able to handle it," he said dryly, and she gave him a look.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, without a trace of arrogance.

"No, do you know of me?" he responded, "I am Castiel."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long," she introduced herself, and they shook hands.

"Forgive me for asking, but where are we?" he asked, as they walked out of the building. Yang greeted a young girl in a red cloak, and Castiel absently noticed that the blades had retracted into the pieces of armor. Turning to the angel, Yang introduced him to her.

"Castiel, this is Ruby, my dear baby sister," Yang said, and Castiel nodded to her.

"Are those your weapons? Are they like my sisters weapons? Wh"—she was cut off by her sister putting a hand on her mouth.

"Sorry about her, heheh, she gets a little obsessed over weapons," Yang apologized, flashing a smile.

"I do not know a great deal about these weapons, Ruby, as I have only had them for today," Castiel told Ruby, who had gotten out from her sisters grip, "and I must ask a favor of you."

"What?" asked both sisters, in perfect unison.

"I must apologize for this, but I do not believe I have anywhere to go. May I stay with you girls, until I can find a place to stay?" Yang looked a little doubtful, but Ruby quickly agreed, for even though she didn't know this human's circumstances, she felt it was her duty to help others.

"Sure! I think we have a couch in the garage, and I know we have some extra blankets!"

"Thank you, Ruby."

9A0 one walk home later 9A0

The walk home was somewhat awkward, as Castiel seemed rather preoccupied by something, so Ruby and Yang talked between themselves.

Finally, they arrived at their home, an utterly anonymous home, somewhere near the outskirts of the city that Castiel still didn't know the name of.

There was also someone that Castiel had entirely not expected to see, certainly not so soon: Dean was looking gormlessly in the living room.

"Hey Dean! Long time no see!" Ruby said, upon seeing Dean in the living room.

"You two have met?" Castiel asked, not really caring what answer he got.

"Yeah, Ruby and I were caught up in the middle of a robbery, and we had to fight through a bunch of henchmen, and I was going to sleep in the Impala, and—"

"And I wasn't going to let him sleep in a car in the street, so I offered to let him stay with us!" Ruby enthused, and Yang grimaced and pulled her sister into the next room.

Silence reigned, until Dean spoke up.

"How's it going, Cas?"

"Well, I have been put into another world, given new weapons, fought a number of humans, seen a teenage human girl take a dozen missiles with no damage, and . . . you have dog ears."

"And a dog tail! Hey, what's that lump under your coat?"

Castiel took off his trench coat, his shirt, and his tie, allowing a set of wings to spring free from where they had been curled tightly against his back.

". . . You have angel wings."

They brushed the ceiling, and sure enough, they were the slightly charred white wings of an angel. He furled them against his back, the tips curling against his chest, and he replaced his shirt, tie, and coat.

"Have you seen Sam?" Dean asked the angel, who shook his head.

"What do you know about this place?"

"What do you mean, Castiel, like where are we, what do we have to do here, where is Sam? Because I know none of those, Cas!" he finished angrily, and turned around, in time to see someone stumble down a staircase.

The angel and the hunter stared as the man regained his balance and looked them up and down. His eyes were striking: a bright silver colour, and despite his earlier stumbling, he spoke calmly and with no trace of a slur.

"So, you're the ones Ruby found," he said, and the others had the distinct impression he was judging them somehow.

"Actually, Ruby found me," Dean said, and Castiel continued, "I was found by Ms. Xiao Long."

"Names?" he asked, bluntly, and the two spoke.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Castiel," Dean said, and the man narrowed his eyes.

"Not. . . Not related to the Winchester family, the infamous arms manufacturer and religious figure?" he demanded, with venom in his voice.

"No, not that I'm aware of. My father was John Winchester, if that helps?" he offered, more than a little scared.

"Have you no last name?" he asked the angel, turning to him.

"I . . . have never needed one," he responded, slightly confused.

"Let's take a walk," the other man said, and walked out the door. Castiel and Dean glanced at each other, and followed.

"What's your name?" Castiel asked the man, and he chuckled.

"I have judged you to not be traitorous, and thus not a threat to me or my family. Therefore, I will share will you my name, and my story.

"I am Qrow, uncle to sisters Long and Rose. I am not their actual uncle. Rather, I knew their same mother very well, and when she, and her partner for life, was . . . killed, and I knew that they needed someone to take care of them. Thus, I became their guardian, and taught them how to fight. More accurately, I taught Ruby how to fight. Yang already knew how, she was just a little rough," he finished, chuckling. By now, they were nearing a set of train tracks, and the occasional train whistle could be heard. By now, another train was coming near, and something seemed to be amiss.

"Is fighting going on, on that train?" Castiel asked the other two, and as the train neared, and they got closer to the tracks, they saw that Castiel was not mistaken: there was fighting of some sort going on, atop one of the trains.

Qrow pulled a scythe from behind his black cloak, Dean removed his pistol and a machete, and Castiel mentally readied himself for combat.

As the train neared, the combatants became clearer: a pair of combat droids and three humanoids.

Soon, one of the droid became history, and one of the humans leapt away. The other two humanoids fought the other robot, which rapidly became inoperative. Then one of the two remaining humanoids did something to decouple the cars, and the two drifted away, slowing as it came near to the trio.

"What was that?" Dean asked, somewhat rhetorically.

The two hopped off the train near the trio, and Dean and Castiel ran to help them, followed by Qrow, all of whom had pulled weapons.

Sam was looking a little banged-up from his fight, and forced flight from the train, but he embraced his brother happily nonetheless.

"Where have you been, Sam?" Dean asked, happily, glad to see his brother again.

"I, uh, I was helping her fight some robots, or something," he said, releasing himself from his brother, gesturing to the girl that had fallen off the train, and embracing Castiel. The girl looked like she was ready to bolt, but seemed to find confidence and stood firm, which was especially surprising with the weaponry pointed at her.

"What happened there, young lady?" Qrow asked the girl, who was dressed in black, with a black bow on her head. In deference to the fact that something had happened, he had his weapon, a black scythe, pointed slightly downwards. In deference to the fact that he wasn't an idiot, it was in full combat mode.

"I just officially severed ties with the White Fang," she said, obviously trying to keep her voice neutral, and largely succeeding. In deference to the fact that she didn't want further bloodshed, she kept her finger off her weapons trigger. Sam and Dean were having their own little catch-up, so Castiel wandered over to the other two.

"What is this White Fang?" Castiel asked them, and they both looked over at him, the girl tightening her grip on her weapon as she saw his gauntlets, and the blades that had emerged from above his knuckles.

"Where are you from that you don't know what the White Fang is?" she asked, with something unidentifiable contained in her voice.

"I have come from another world," he responded, and the other two, unspoken, decided to leave that topic for later, and Castiel continued, "Also, I must thank you for protecting my friend Sam. Also, may I ask your name?"

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and you are welcome," Blake said, and Qrow spoke up.

"I am Qrow," he said, without any trace of arrogance. It was a name, and it was his.

"What happened on that train?" Castiel repeated his question, and Blake sighed, and explained more than she had earlier.

"Adam and I get to the train, and we see some Faunus dude lying on the ground. We think, he's asleep, and a Faunus, can't be much of a threat. So, when we were attacked by some guard droids, can you imagine our surprise when that Faunus kid gets up and helps us against the droids? He helps me fight, and he stayed with me when I cut the chain on the car, and when I got off, he got off as well. That is as much as I know," she finished, and Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"What were you doing that caused the droids to attack?" he asked, and Blake sighed, deciding to face the man instead of trying to dodge around the question.

"I was working for the White Fang, on a mission to . . . steal some Dust from the Schnee Dust Company, and I had already decided to . . . cut ties with the White Fang. That seemed like an opportune moment to make my escape. The sudden appearance of your friend certainly didn't help that," she said, glaring at Castiel.

"Have you anywhere to go?" Qrow asked, and Blake shook her head, negative.

"I've been enrolled in Beacon, but it doesn't start till tomorrow. I doubt that many of my friends are both here and willing to help me, so no, I have nowhere to go," she responded, looking as though she was preparing herself for a night on the streets. Qrow sighed.

"I can offer you a place to stay the night, if the streets do not appeal to you?" he offered, and Blake stared, uttering a barking and humorless laugh.

"Really? Are you sure I won't slaughter you in your sleep?" she asked, and Qrow chuckled.

"Well, you are perfectly welcome to kill me, but there are others in my house who would kill you faster than you can blink," he said, sounding as though it wasn't hyperbole, "so, yes, I am sure that you are welcome to stay the night."

9A0 later that night 9A0

"Hello? Ozpin, is that you? . . . Yeah, I'm doing fine, sorry for staying out of touch. Listen, I want to ask a favor of you. . . Yeah, it is about your school . . . Exactly that, I need to ask you to enroll a few new students. . . Okay, here they are, listen up: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and a guy named Castiel. No last name, and . . . correct, they claim to have no relation to the Winchester religious figure and arms maker . . . the other one is just Castiel, no last name. No idea what their deal is, maybe you can figure out, but I judge them to be decent . . . they have weapons, but their use and training of them is, well, strange to say the least. Maybe you can train them up, find out their story? . . . yeah, it is weird, but still. . . thank you for accepting them, I'll talk to you later."

AN: hello guys, this was originally going to be two chapters, with Sam and Castiel having different chapters, but I was typing this out and it just turned out this way.

Comments and love and death threats and whatnot are all appreciated. I hadn't entirely planned it this way, but um. Yeah. So.

Hooray for 2,300 words in this chapter, before authors notes.

Also, thanks goes to Okdes for his help in critiquing this chapter, which has been reposted. I would just like to inform you, that I appreciate your criticism. And I will admit, I really can't characterize these people as well as I should be able to, mainly because I haven't seen a lot of this show. I will do my utmost to ensure that these characters seem authentic, in these and future chapters. I apologize if this chapter still doesn't seem very good.

88, tomla134


	3. Introductory Dialogue

"Sit down, sit down. Thank you for coming, . . . ?"

"Not that we had a-"

"Quiet Dean. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is Dean Winchester, and between us is Castiel."

"No last name?"

"I have always been Castiel."

"Hm. I expect none of you know who I am?"

"No sir."

"Well, I am Professor Ozpin, and this is Professor Goodwitch."

"Forgive me for asking, but what are we doing here?"

"Thank you for asking, Dean. You have been accepted into Beacon. Yes, Glynda, they have. No need for. . . . brothers, I'm guessing? to look at each other like that. Yes, I have been told of your ability in combat, and I believe that we could hone those skills. Indeed, turn them into something useful."

"And if we choose not to enroll in your school?"

"Well, Castiel, that is entirely up to you, but consider this: if you choose not to enroll here, then I will turn you back out onto the streets. You will be branded aliens, entirely unknown, and the threat that unknown things pose here is considerable. Likely the three of you will be hunted down, and either experimented on or killed on the spot. No matter what, I can promise you, it will not be pleasant. And if you are thinking to yourselves that you've done that before, that you are accustomed to being on the run, then think on this: no matter where you're from or what you did, there are creatures and people here that are worse than anything you have ever encountered."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Yeah, Sam, this dude has no idea."

"Also recall, if you will, the individuals in the hall out there?"

". . . Yes?"

"They will make up a fraction of one of the groups that will be hunting you."

"That's not right."

"Maybe not, Mr. Winchester, but rarely does what is right coincide with what is good, or with what we want."

"True."

"Indeed. So, your answer is?"

"What do you do, exactly, at this school?"

"We train hunters- What is wrong?"

"Hunters of what?"

"Grimm, the embodiment of evil and darkness."

"What?"

"If you accept, you might see some on the morrow. Either way, suffice to say that they are dangerous creatures, devoid of soul, and that require training certain individuals to keep the numbers of those Grimm down."

"Okay, we're in?"

"Why the tone, Mr. Winchester?"

"We don't like being forced into something, even if it is education."

"But you have, nevertheless, accepted."

"Masterful observation, Wizard. Yes, we're in. Now, where do we get the auto-bots weapons?"

"The weapons you have now appear to be sufficient. Of course, you could always buy or make your own, if your current weapons are insufficient. We also used to have a school armory, but it might be in a state of rather advanced disrepair. Now, to business."

"Haven't we been talking business for the last ten minutes?"

"Ah, but now we're getting down to business."

". . . Whatever."

"No, not really. Here is the, ah, problem. You have not undergone the standard selection process, yet you still must go through the initiation. Regardless of how you work the problem, there will be an, how do you say, odd man out; this is because teams have traditionally been made of four students, which can't happen if we have you three. Thus, there will be a special piece for you. Your goals will be the same as the other students in all other regards. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"No need to call me sir."

"Yes sir. No need to sigh so deeply sir. Just shaking your head'll do."

"I would suggest you get some sleep."

And with that, the three trooped out of the office.

"I don't like this, Ozpin."

"Neither do I, Glynda, but would you rather have them wandering the streets?"

"No, but if they prove to be hostile. . ."

"Then we'll know. We'll have indoctrinated them how we want, we'll know how they fight, and don't forget the surveillance we have maintained since the incident."

"But they'll know about us."

"So it goes."

73

Hello all you crash queens and motor babies! sorry for not writing very much, I really am. Schoolwork, and all that jazz. also, boy scouts and various other things. but now i have an idea for this story; a better one than what i started out with. . .

comments? questions? concerns? all appreciated.

. . . feels like i should write more, but i guess not. sorry. will edit if i remember.


End file.
